European Federation Defense Force
The European Federation Defense Force, or EFDF, are the armed forces of the European Federation and was formed from the unified military forces of Europe and is responsible for the defense of all European territories. The Defense Force consists of the the European Federation Army, the European Federation Navy, European Federation Air Force, the European Jäger Korps and the European Federation Special Forces The powers of commander-in-chief over the European Federation Defense Force are vested in the Supreme Chancellor and are delegated to the Praetor, who leads the European Federation Defense Force in his capacity as the Minister of Defense.The current Praetor is Marshal Hiram Pellaeon. It is one of the largest and most technologically advanced armed forces in the world. For most of the post-Balkan War period, the EFDF have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations, most notably in several African states. History Before the formation of the European Federation, Europe used to be made up of many different nations and cultures. Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece would make up the culture of Western Europe. The Roman Empire would split in 284 AD, with the Western Roman Empire in the west, and the Byzantine Empire in the east. Germanic Europe would be located north of the Roman Empire. The Hundred Years' War, the Napoleonic Wars, WWI and WWII, would be some of the many conflicts fought in Europe. But after WWII, steps into European unity were being made. The "first step in the federation of Europe" was the European Coal and Steel Community, which started in 1951-1952. In 1957, the Treaties of Rome created the European Economic Community. The European Flag came into use in 1986. In 1993, the Maastricht Treaty established the European Union. However, the onset of the Balkan War accelerated unification. Following the collapse of NATO, European commanders engaged in battle against Russia and New Serbia recognized the need for a unified military structure. Hence, the European Security Council was born. Following the end of the war, the various nations of the European Security Council would end up becoming more integrated, wary of an eventual Russian resurgence or further North American interference in European affairs. This will eventually culminate in the formation of the European Federation, unifying most of the countries in Western and Central Europe, and with them, the unification of their armed forces. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Structure Military branches *European Federation Army *European Federation Navy *European Federation Air Force *European Jager Korps *European Federation Special Forces (directly subordinated to Ministry of Defense) *European Gendarmerie Force Reserve Components *European Federal Guard Unified Theatre Commands Terms of Service With Federal service being available for all European citizens under 60, most of these complete their three-year terms within the European Federation Defense Force, ensuring an availability of volunteer manpower and a large, well-trained reserve component. Any resident in the associated states are able to enlist in the Defense Force, usually with the intention of earning their citizenships. Three years of service allows one to attain European citizenship. Category:European Federation Category:European Federation Defense Force